


Whatever Happens, We'll Make It Through

by meepmorpperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Babies, F/M, Fluff, yep that basically sums it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpperaltiago/pseuds/meepmorpperaltiago
Summary: The 7th Annual Halloween Heist has a dramatic twist in store for Jake and Amy





	Whatever Happens, We'll Make It Through

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this fic pretty much arose from me being an idiot and misreading an anon reply from @fourdrinkamy, where she said that Amy could potentially deliver their baby in the evidence lockup - for a good 20 to 30 seconds I took that literally and that’s where the idea for this fic came from, so thank you so much to both her and the anon for starting this whole thing off. Also, thank you so much to @dancingwithwind for checking over parts of it and for all your advice. Hope you all enjoy it!

From Jake’s analysis, the morning of the 7th annual Halloween Heist seems totally ordinary. He wakes up extra early with a spring in his step, as he’s done every 31st of October since he and Holt made the bet that started it all so long ago. 

He eats a breakfast of gummy worms, because Amy’s still asleep and can’t stop him. He showers. He thinks about how much he’ll miss her, like he misses her constantly now that she’s on maternity leave, an ache rising in his chest the minute he steps out the door every time, like a piece of him is missing. He thinks about the next time they’ll go into work together, as parents.  
That gets him thinking about their little girl, only a few weeks away from being born and he has to stop while he tears up a little, looking at the newest ultrasound picture that’s been stuck to their fridge since last month. Then Amy gets up and everything gets a little better, like it always does when she’s around. 

But then as he’s leaving for work, she tries to follow him out the door.

“Uh, babe, what are you doing?”, he asks tentatively, stepping back into the apartment. 

“It’s Halloween”, she says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, whilst staying outside of the door and slowly crossing her arms. 

Then Jake has a thought that honestly frightens him a little, considering Amy’s current condition. 

“Wait… you’re not planning on competing in the heist this year, are you?”, he asks, the worry in his voice growing. 

He will admit that over the course of Amy’s pregnancy, he’s become maybe just a little bit protective. Ok, he’s become way too overprotective. He knows that it’s started to annoy her more and more over the past few weeks, so he treads lightly with this particular argument. 

“Well, yeah I was – do you have a problem with that?”, she asks, with an aggression in her voice that he knows only comes from pregnancy hormones rearing their (slightly scary) head. 

“What – ah, no, I just think, that maybe …. possibly it might not…be the best idea, considering…”, he says in a rising tone, nodding towards her bump and then immediately regretting it after the look she gives him. 

“Look, it’s not like I’m on bed rest and if anything comes up I’ll just let you know right away”, she says in a gentler tone, reaching out to touch his hoodie affectionately.

“Ok”, he says, going out of the door. “But are you sure that – 

“Yes, I’m fine, now let’s go!” she says, with a clenched jaw. Ah, there are those hormones again.

 

“Wait, Amy what are you doing here?”, Rosa says with a bemused tone the second they get out of the lift. 

“I’m here for the heist”, she responds casually, strolling across the Bullpen like nothing is amiss. 

“Are you sure that that’s-“ Rosa begins to say, before the force of a small hurricane sweeps past her. 

“Amy, what are you doing? You shouldn’t even be here, let alone running around in a heist!” Charles screams with a force and a speed that most wouldn’t even expect from a Terry sized person, let alone a Charles sized person. 

The withering look she gives him makes him quickly stop in his tracks. 

“You know, on the other hand, maybe you should be in the heist, maybe it’s not such a bad idea, it might even be good for you to get outside, I’m sure it’ll be fine, I’m sure it’ll be totally fine, it’ll be great, it’ll be-“, he babbles before Jake gives him a signal that clearly means ‘cut it out’. 

“Maybe we should all just head to the briefing room?”, Jake suggests, trying to diffuse the situation before anyone aggravates Amy further. Sometimes it’s best to pick your battles. 

“Where’s Terry, by the way?”, he then asks, noticing the Sergeant’s absence now that the tension in the room has faded a little. 

“Cagney’s sick and Sharon’s out of town”, Rosa responds casually. 

“Ok, so that’s just one less competitor, cool cool cool cool cool cool cool”, he responds as they head into the Bullpen. 

 

Amy could tell that Jake was relieved when she agreed to team up with him, which was incredibly sweet – but the amount of times she’s had to snap at him that’s she’s fine is starting to get on her nerves. All she wants to do is focus on finding this year’s prize (it’s another crown this time) but it’s hard when all Jake wants to do is check up on her every five seconds.  
Being almost 9 months pregnant is difficult enough, without being slowed down constantly by an overly cautious husband, however good his intentions might be. She can also tell that the others are going much easier on the pair of them, even Holt, who often takes the Heist more seriously than any of them. Jake claims it’s an advantage, but she honestly just feels patronised.  
When they’re on their way to the evidence room to see if there are any hidden details they might have missed, he asks again and she finally snaps.  
“Look I’m fine, I don’t need you to…check up on me like this!”, she exclaims, her hands in the air, the frustration in her tone bursting out from weeks of suppressed irritations and yes, she will admit, hormones. 

“Look, babe, I’m sorry, it’s just…”, he sighs, taking her hands in his, “I love you and our baby so much and just the thought of anything bad happening…”

“I know”, she says, her tone growing softer in accordance with his as she steps closer to him, putting their foreheads together as much as she can with her bump in the way. 

“But you don’t need to worry. I’m ok. We’re both ok. Like I said this morning, if anything was happening, I’d tell you right away.” 

“Hey, you’re a poet and you don’t even know it”, he responds with a smile. 

“Really, Peralta? You can’t come up with something more original?”, she says, stepping back and laughing. 

“Hey, that line is a classic!”, he responds as they head into the evidence lockup. 

Disappointingly, they fail to find anything, but they’re both in a much better mood as they start to head out of the evidence lockup. 

But then Jake accidentally sweeps the door shut. And then he realises that it’s somehow locked itself. The panic starts to set in and increases even more when he hears a cry of pain from inside the room. 

“Jake… I think I just had a contraction” 

 

They say that in significant or traumatic moments, the world slows down. From both sides of the door, both Jake and Amy’s worlds practically screech to a halt when they realise that neither of them can get the door to open. And then Amy’s waters break.

“I would say I told you so, but…”

“Don’t you dare!”, she yells from inside the room as another contraction rips through her.

“Look, it’ll be fine, we’ll just get the maintenance people, they’ll come and take the door down and we’ll go to the hospital”, Jake says, in a surprisingly calm tone.

“Ok, that sounds like a good plan”, she says genuinely starting to feel a little less panicked about this whole situation. 

“Ok, so the maintenance people are on strike and Terry’s not here, so I guess we won’t be able to break the door down”, Jake says, using a too-chilled voice Amy knows Jake only uses when he’s reached maximum stress level. 

She feels the panic start to set in, gripping her heart as she desperately tries to think of a way out (both literally and metaphorically). But then she has a thought. She knows it’s insane, she knows it carries a million risks. Heck, probably more than a million. But for now, it’s the only light she can see in the darkness. 

“Ok, this might sound like a crazy idea but…I know how to deliver babies, I’ve done it before. If I can’t get out of this room, I could deliver our baby myself?”

“Ames…”

“It might be the only option”, Amy reasons with him. 

“Ok”, Jake says, seeing no other choice in front of them. 

After making sure that Amy is ok for the moment, Jake goes back upstairs to update the squad on the situation and then heads back down again. When he thought of this day, it’s safe to say that his wife being trapped and alone on the other side of a far too heavy door was not what he had in mind. 

Possibilities race through his mind, a million thoughts rush past, each one leaving behind its own painful cuts until he can’t take the pain anymore, until his chest starts to tighten, until he can’t hear anything but his heart thudding in his chest. If the universe isn’t on their side, he could lose one or both of them tonight. And the universe has been so rarely on their side since they met. 

Nope, that’s a dark path he doesn’t want to go down. Their past doesn’t matter now. And neither do thoughts of the future. What matters is the present and even if he can’t physically get to Amy, she still needs him. So he goes back down to the door that’s keeping them apart, with as calm and clear a mind as he can manage in the circumstances and asks Amy exactly what she needs. 

 

As the hours tick past, as the gravity of the situation truly hits them, Amy tries to block it all out. The pain coursing through her becoming faster and faster as time goes on, made all the worse as there’s no one to hold her hand. The fear, of the unknown, of her isolation, of what they’ll do if there are complications. The almost eerie silence, the only sound, her one comfort, being Jake’s voice on the other side of the door.  
She grips cold metal. She brings to mind everything that she knows, tries to think rationally about what she would do if this was someone else’s baby. She thinks of their daughter, so close to coming into the world. And she thinks of every other moment they’ve had in this very room, thinks of how it’s almost poetic that she’s born here. 

Eventually, after hours of hearing Amy’s cries from the other side of the door, of being able to provide nothing but comforting words, Jake hears a different cry and their worlds shift forever. 

 

When they finally burst the door open, when the paramedics make it through, Jake is the first to rush into the room. In spite of all the people who are now around them, all Jake can see is Amy and the tiny bundle nestled in her arms. Their beautiful, beautiful daughter. He looks at his incredible, strong, brilliant wife, who just did the impossible against all odds, and they share astounded, tearful grins. Their girl is finally here.  
As they sit in the hospital room, still waiting for Amy to be officially cleared to go home, they can’t stop staring at her. Olivia Karen Camila Santiago-Peralta. She has Jake’s curls and eyes and Amy’s nose and mouth and she’s absolutely perfect.  
One day, she’ll come back to the room where she came into the world, when her dad just needs to pick up something he left in there before they go home and she’ll have no idea of the dramatic events that transpired just a few years prior. Another day, they’ll tell her (and her brothers) about her memorable entrance into the world and she’ll listen avidly, as if it’s the most exciting book she’s ever read (she’s 100% Jake personality wise, but she still takes after Amy in some ways). One day, she’ll know how much the people staring down at her now love her. But for now she just sleeps in her mothers warm embrace, at the start of everything.


End file.
